


Stay

by stereks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks/pseuds/stereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles feels like he needs to talk to Derek about what he had learned about Paige. But when he finds Derek, just about to commit suicide, Stiles stops him just in time and he let's Derek know exactly how he feels. Allowing a healing process to begin all because of the power of human love. Four shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if you can't handle suicide or death references. Thanks.
> 
> Update: The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible! I'm on a small break from writing.

"[So change your mind ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2t5JbPU1Vy4)[and say you're mine. ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2t5JbPU1Vy4)[Don't leave tonight. ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2t5JbPU1Vy4)[Stay.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2t5JbPU1Vy4)"

* * *

 

There was something about the way that Peter told the story behind Derek's blue eyes that left Stiles needing to find the other male. As soon as he left Derek's loft, he drove and let his heart guide him in the direction he needed to go, as if to let his intuition guide him to where Derek was. He knew the other needed to heal, especially after losing Boyd, but one thing was for sure - Stiles knew he needed to find Derek to let him know he wasn't alone. Stiles hands gripped the leatherbound steering wheel as he drove, his eyes narrowing as his mind wandered, while the Jeep made yet another turn around a steep curve. All Stiles needed to do was find him. Find Derek and tell him that everything would be okay; even if he didn't believe it.

Soon enough, Stiles realizes he's in the right area but something is about to go horribly wrong, if he doesn't find the other in time. Stiles takes a deep breath, then exhales, and repeats until he finds himself close to an old abandoned warehouse - one that just might be where Derek darted off to out of guilt. Parking his Jeep, Stiles got out of the car and ran as fast as he possibly could inside the building, seeing Derek checking the strength of a noose he had made. Just as Derek was about to slip it around his neck, Stiles screams out at him. "DON'T DO IT, DEREK," He shouted, running as fast as possible so he could approach the other. "Come down from there. We should talk," Stiles stated, pulling out his inhaler to use it. Derek looks down at the brown eyed boy, his hazel eyes filled with tears as he watches the other shakily offering a hand to help him down.

"What the hell do you want, Stiles? This doesn't concern you," Derek replied, furrowing his brow as he moves to step down off the wooden chair.

"The hell it doesn't!" Stiles spat, glaring back at the older male. By that point, he wasn't even afraid to shout at Derek. Stiles needed answers and he also needed to tell Derek how he felt about everything. "I just want to help you, is that too much to ask? Is it, Derek?"

Refusing to answer, Derek turned to walk and lean against the metal wall of the building, refusing to let any more tears out in front of Stiles. "Why do you care so much?" Derek asked, glancing tearfully over his shoulder at the ivory skinned male standing behind him just a few feet away. It seemed like it had come down to this, having to stand there facing the other male, watching him as he was on the brink of suicide to tell him just what was going on in Stiles' mind.

Hesitating for a few moments, he thought it over and over again in his mind - how to express the words that he knew shouldn't be left unsaid anymore. "Because I love you. I love you a lot, okay? And I care about you more than you'll ever realize so just - talk to me and stay." Stiles finally admitted, a tear slipping from his eyelid, down to his cheek, making warm wet contact with his skin as he looked at the brooding alpha. Derek was taken completely aback by what was said just a second or two before. How could Stiles actually love him? Why would he love him?

"Why...why do you love me, Stiles?" Derek asks as he tries to blink away more tears.

"I..don't know. I just do. I guess, because you're you and I can't explain it. The feeling is just there and it's not going away. It's only getting stronger," Stiles responded, he didn't care that he was crying because he needed to get these words and emotions out. "You're scaring the hell out of me right now," he added, finally reaching out to touch the other, by placing his hand on his left shoulder - just like before. Though, this time, Stiles decided to be brave and take another step forward, moving his hand down to where Derek's heart would be as he made an attempt to hold the other male. Hoping he wouldn't get angry and shove him off or hit him for trying to show compassion and empathy. "I just want you to be okay."

Hearing everything Stiles had said, feeling the touch of the younger male, and knowing that someone may genuinely care about him and want what was best for him finally made him break. Derek shook as he began to cry, letting out all his emotions at once, as Stiles swooped in to pull him in for a hug. "I'm right here," Stiles whispered. "And I promise you, everything will be okay very soon. I won't let you get hurt again," Stiles muttered, feeling so protective over the older male - even if Derek was normally the one doing the protecting in their relationship. Now, all the two needed was to talk about everything - from Derek's relationship with Paige, to the three little words Stiles finally spoke earlier.

Maybe then the healing process would begin...


End file.
